Aquilonian Army List
The Aquilonains have a varied army list. They are a Hyborian people and therefore prize cavalry, but their tactical focus has shifted towards the use of more professional heavy infantry and archers. Characters COMING SOON! Individuals Book rule: Individual models are powerful models in their own right. They can operate as a single model or be added to a unit of warriors. In many cases, individuals may be used as unit leaders. COMING SOON! Elite Troops Book rule: '' Elite troops are any general soldier worth more than 35 points. The total number of "elite" models cannot be greater than 1 for every 3 "Core" models.'' 'Bossonian Archers' The cream of the crop in Aquilonian bowmanship, these men of the Bossonian Marches are not only better trained than their counterparts from elsewhere in the realm, they are also better equipped and more motivated. Because their standard equipment and statistics bring them above 35 points, they are elite models. Weapons: Long Bows, +5 points per model; Swords +3 points per model; Knives, +1 point per model. Armor: Special Rules: Extra Shot, +8 points per model. Structure: 8+, may include a Sergeant; Any formation. Core Troops Book rule: Core troops are worth somewhere between 9 and 35 points. Any model that costs less than 9 points is automatically raised in cost to 9 points. 'Aquilonian Pikemen' The Gundermen may be the most famous of Aquilonia's pikemen, but it is given in The Hour of the Dragon that other regions of Aquilonia field their own. These units represent the common pikeman in the Aquilonian host. Unlike the pikes-squares of Gunderland, these men do not use shields, but instead wield the pike in two hands. Weapons: Pikes, +5 points per model. Armor: Special Rules: Structure: 10+, must include a Sergeant; Ranked Formation. 'Aquilonian Archers' Though the bowman-par-excellence of Aquilonia are undoubtedly the Bossonians, they're far from the only men to string bows in the kingdom. These archers are men from across the whole realm where men loose arrows but have no substantial archery tradition. It is given in "The Hour of the Dragon" that other regions host archers. Weapons: Bows, +4 points per model; Knives, +1 point per model. Armor: Special Rules: None. Structure: 8+, may include a Sergeant; Any formation. Support Units Book rule: Support Weapons are too large for a single model to use. They have a crew between 2-4, and may set up in batteries. COMING SOON! Weapon, Armor and Equipment List 'Melee Weapons' Special Rules: Penetration Modifier -1. Points Cost: 1 point. Special Rules: May fight in three ranks. -1 to hit from third rank. Points Cost: 5 points. House Rule: Only pikes used in two hands may fight in two ranks when charging. One handed pikes may only fight in two ranks when receiving a charge or when stuck in a melee. One handed pikes may never fight in three ranks. Pikes may never fight in three ranks when charging. Special Rules: May fight in two ranks. Points Cost: 4 points. House Rule: Only spears used in two hands may fight in two ranks when charging. One handed spears may only fight in two ranks when receiving a charge or when stuck in a melee. Special Rules: None. Points Cost: 3 points. 'Ranged Weapons' Special Rules: May not be used by cavalry. Points Cost: 4 points. 'Armor' General Notes Some players may notice that units that seemed to form the bulk of Aquilonia's army in the Howardian tales (Bossonian Archers and Gundermen specifically) are listed up as "Elite" models and therefore may only be taken as 1/3 of the army. This is somewhat intentional. In order to try and be authentic to the way the unit capabilities were presented in the takes, extra points had to be spent. This prevents you from having a heavily Bossonian or Gunderman force (at least nominally), but it does allow the units to feel more authentic. Conan may have been able to summon up an army of the best of the best, but it is unlikely your general holds such sway!